Closure again
by ClumsyWrighter
Summary: an adventure of Phantom, Evan and the other heroes in the Maple world Pantome gets the feeling thet he has something he has left something undone, what could it be read and find out
1. Epeloge

Cloucer agein

Epeloge

last regrets

Frued looked at the sky thet was finely clearing up after a long rain of the black mage and he sighed. the mage was horrably injured and he know he coulndt survaive the curse like the others mey or mey not survive but he was sure they where fine. the pain of the curse freezing his body dulled his vision, Frued tryed to calme down whit thoughts of his friends, first there was alfrien whishe had been whit him seems before the war realy brouke out and his clousest combenien. then there was Meresades whise had been whit him a little earlyer before the mage awoke from conjusnes, he felt bad for worring her like this but was there one thing he know abaut her is it the she was quait headstrong, she'll be alrigth he smiled. then there where Aran the warrior in the grope, he was kinda emberest to emite to himselve thet he didnt know Aran to the amaunt to know how she will take his death but she had fouth well agenst the black mages minjons wail they whare sealing him in and she did it on her own akorde, no mater what enyone said he thought of her as an loyal combanien, Frued smiled a weakly nostolgik smile, then he winsed there was also Luminouse and he would brobably not be happy apaut me dieng whitout him knowing, they had kind of a rivlry going on even thouhg it was kind of one sided on luminous side because Frued thought of all the foure heroes as hes friends and he hoped the seal wont effeckt him to muts, Frued know it was a dengreus atemt and could have alot of effeckt on the sealer himself. then there was Phantom, Frued frowned he may the one thet Frued worry for the most mostry because he was the only one thet the thif abrocged whitout Frued would Phantom bury himself in vengense, thinking he didnt needed help from enyone, this sadened the mage greitly. but he know thet deeb in a forest somewhere was an egg thet harbured a dragon waiting for someone to aksepte the packt. he smiled agen and cloused his eyes tirde from all the thought runing thouhg his head they drifthet into nothingness wail he drew his last sigh...

Dreams of losses

phantom awoke abroktly from a nigthmare, asuly it was more like bad dream phantom didt like to think of them as nightmares, he wasent a kid enymore. altouhg he wasent aloverd to be a kid for long in his childhood so his playfull side kinda just spured out sometimes. however even phantom had bad dreams once in a waile, mostly abaut Aria but subrisingly also abaut the last battle agenst the black mage. he still coulndt belive thet after one thousend years people still whanted him back and he also wondered if they, the black wings as they are called, was eny clouser to theyr goule and how they are planing to take over this time. back then he wasent even involved before he tryed to steal the preacus treasur of Ereve, skya but ended up beeng taken him self by the beutifull and smart epress, Aria. she had ended up sealing hes heart but she never ended up returing it. why you may ask, becose Arias life had ended abrobtly tring to end this pointles war whit the Black mage, the master thif had thouth thet it was unliktly thet theyr enemy would just give inn for words from the empress but sadly Aria had not been to budghe from her desision. Phantom liftet one of his arms up to his eyes and coverd them and sighed, he didnt like thinking apaut Aria esspaly when he tried to sleep. he tryed to make his mind wander to other things but thinking apaut the loss of Aria had just made him think apaut others he had lost, this made him list them of. there was meny from his childhood but he never got realy close whit them like he did whit Aria, there was also his mentor. the master thif turn his head to the side still having his arm resting on it, 'who esle' he thought, 'oh yeah Frued' he still didnt know what happened to the mage but if he was dead as Phantome ecpected, he was probably the clousest to a friend he had had. Phantome frowned and turne to ster at the loof agein thinking apaut what marchades had seid "there is a posepilety he is out there alive we have to find him so we can fight togather ones more" he huffed at thet thought Marchades may hide here feeling well but she coulnt fool him. he was asuly suprised thet Frued never notised, thay was quite clouse batttling together even though he only thought of her as a friend, this suprised Phantom seens he could totley see the archery alf queen as an atrective women, maiby also why he notised thet she was indeed in love whit the freind of the onix dragon. she had denied it ofcourse wen he had not entirely whitout a flirtaghous voise asked if she had a thing for the mage. when he thought back it was not a subrise thet she would denie thet he was indead dead but even thouh she was in denial the master thif coulndt denie himself thet he hoped he was alive too 'i dont know maiby there is an inkling of posepiledy thet he is alive' an angsty feeling griped his chest he didnt know what he were to think apaut it so he tried to shacke this thought out of his head and tried to sleep ones more.

hi its me

i must yust say i warigted this onse and then i had to wraite it agein becose my compiuter screen woulndt turn on, i just had a little nab and then the sreen would torn on... so i had to torn it o n agein and i whoutght the first part agein and you may notise thet thet part isent wery deskaibed wery well i even had to change some of it becose i didnt thibk it sounded right i n my head... thets pretty mutsh how i wrigte... please beare whit it... and if you are wondring apaut the spelling, yeas i know some of it are wrong but i may borrow an word book from the laibrery to opdate the chapters if i feel like it, after all this is just a hobby to me... and also i am not gonna chenge the notes i myelf wrigt here after all this is my personal thoughts and not a story in the story i use all i know abaut wrigting, thet is to say what i learned in school... there may be grammer errors to but i do my best to wrigt what sounds right in my head i think thets the most importendt

clumsywraigter signing out ;3


	2. Chapter 1

last time on Clouser agein ( i am seariusly doing this? oh well if i dont optade in a waill youll atleast get wat you read so long ago if you have just read the last page then i guss you can just skipp this XD) Frued died peachfullly... however thet works O_o and also Phantom had a Nightmare the poor guy :(

Pantom: hey i dont want your pitty it was yust a dream :(

Fairy: oh come on now dont be so gumby XD

pantom: its not my fould its korean nexon who made me like this, do you know how it is to grow up poor and loss some one you love and then gething frosen for a thousen years :c

fairy: ummm no sorry i was asuly pretty sboiled as a kid but hey thets the life i was born in i cant help it O_o wait you where frosen? why, did you try flirting whit Elsa?

pantom: *face pawn* thet is got to be a wery bad jouk becaus you know the reason why i was frosen... *looks at the first entry agein* wait what was thet whit frued? O_U

fairy: ups thets for later pantom dear dont think apaut it to muts, now back to the story :D

pantom: wait, but... oh ok whatever i dont care enymore D:

chapter .1

waiking up to a new day of lerning and a loude dragon

"Evan... Eeeeevaaaannn" a voise was stretcing out my name in my sleep and i goined "ing... only some more minutes mom" and i grined whit my droling lips thinking thet thet would surly get a stop to the vaining, even though i dont know why my mom would whine at me like thet. i dont think my mom was ever thet wainy thet was more like my brother Utah- my grin went away i had a weard feeling thet something bad were abaut to happen but my mind was teling me to just keep on nabbing. i had always been like thet i alweys trusted my mind over my gut feeling and it wurked mortly. i think it is becose the first time i tryed to go whit the gut feeling my brother had deared me to go into the dark forenst of Elluel and it almost got me killed. my brother had to drag me out of ther whit a speed thet i didnt know he was capeble of, but thets the only thing i remebered before i woke up in my bed the morning after, i was bed riden a weak after and my brother had to work and take care of me at the same time as pubisment it was quite fun but he never let me live it now by giving me some of his work on our farm. it always made me smile thinking apaut it, oh did i mention thet we owe a pig farm near Henesys, ofcourse we have chickens and cows to but mostly pigs. my mind went back into dream land but suddenly someone yeld "Evan!" whit a wery inbatien voise. i yelped and feel a long way down and it hurts like a arrow to the knee from the arcer Athena perce, thouh i dont know how thet feels. i open my eyes to the silling in my room, okey it wasen t thet long i fel but still it felt like it becaus my head was tropping mostllikly from the rude aweikening. whish remaind me who had aweiened me? i looked up over the edsh of my bed ad saw a wery inpationed little lizard whit wings, i rold my eyes wail sighing "Mir, way in the greit embress and goddess name are you waiking me up by yelling... and didnt i say a fiue more minutes" i said with a fowne, i am never thet angry at my dragon friend but somethimes i just have to be ferm still MIr would frown and look at me like i had told him to fly to Nihal desert to fry his head and tail of whis i never have by the i had this thoughts in mind Mir whent whit an abolezedik tone "I am warry sorry master but we need to pargtis my magic... oh and yours of course..." Mir got silent by thet last statement, the reason bing thet my only knowen spell so far as a mage was Teleport whis wasent thet usefull in battle and mentioning it kinda made me feel usless, not a good feeling. "ugh, MIr please could you stop whit the master calling i am yust a farmer boy who happened to be called Evan... do you remeber thet or do i need to knock it in you?" i smiled , Mir knew thet i wasent thet seriuse wen i talked like thet, i coulde be myself whit Mir. because of the backt Mir somehow got what i was feeling even though he may misunderstand my emosions sometimes after all he coulnt read my mind. i showed Mirs soulder jokkingly whish granted me a smile "sorry Evan but wen you gets frustraded like thet i get unsure if its just an minor ennoyense or not" the baiby dragon said and i looked at him undertandebly afterall it wasent long ago the he was born from the egg thet had been down thet edgh on ur farm, i had found him by axidandt waile i was looking for a missing pig. wierd thet the same morning thet had happened a mark thet looked kinda like a dregon apered on the front of my hand, after Mir was born he answered my quetions whit wairy waig answers thet i, Evan had ansvered to he's packt or whatever thet mean. i wasent sure but from thet day they had become friends but not only thet i a normal fam boy had become a knigth of Perion and even meet Grandalf the realy old in the forest who had almost killed me years ago. he had told me the basik skill of teleporting but Mirs magic was more usefull to fight the spawning mosters out there -magic missile- was the name he had called it because it sounded like a missile and becose it tock energy from my inner magic as grandalf had explained all maplers had to his knowlige. i could never forget the day Mir lerned Magic missile, him and i had gone to check on the chikcens because Utah as to mutsh of a scardy cat to do it on his own so he maid me do it whit the useal "i reskued you remember" i could have seid he sent me in there in the first place but it was no use arguing apaut it was there one thing i know it was it was never wery wise to argue, thets not to say i never did thouh, "but you could just run away like the chicken you are if there is enything dangeruse in there, you could probaly run fastrer then cheeta" i greened but it didnt go enywere i still had to do as he said as useal. wail in the hen house it was dark i looked araund the reason why we had to chack was because some chickens had goten stolen and we had to catch whatever who had done it the first thing i remeber seemng was blood on the floor and a bunche of pawprits from it and out and as far as i coud tell the prints was fresh and my mind got thet one correckt because right after thet i heard a sound beaind me and i saw a pack of foxes. it was quite a scary sight, by thet i mean they had blood araund theyr mouth and the looked quite hungey evn thouh they had yust eaten half of the hen house. ny svet was goung down my neck and i gulbet traying to call for Mir but my voice was just a scik thet didnt carry wery far. the foxes who where of the wery big kind of foxes ran and jumped on me but before they could realy tare me to sreds miraculusly mir had come me to rescue and defited them all whit the skill thet he and i alike did not expeckt. we was wkite blowen away by it even Mir who was the one thet had rescued me in the first place, Mir had beem so exaided thet he had desided thet we were gona brcome heroes but i remainded him thet not everyone could or even wanted to be a hero to thet he had seid " fine but we have to juse this power for the graither good right" and as i resbonded " okey i get it we ill just as if some one needs help" why my harms down, i was to tired for this, and after some events we somehow becem a Kight of Perion how thet happened bafled me but it did. i was now stratsing my harmes to the morning sky and tryed to teleport to the roof but i could never asuly teleport thet far, whit a sad look i dryed some lockations i know i could seatch by teleporting somethimes i lost fokuse and ended up teleporting a little avey from the platforme to an emty spase in the air and fell streight down and this time in a pig bath wich wasent wery clean, somethimes there would even be pig dropings in it i cused the Nautilus and hoped for the mushmoms saigh thet the smell was not from to mutch pig pooh.

wow poor evan, lats see what this lead to... i dont know, maiby a naiked cheane what do you think? hope you get what i have writhen O_o enyways if you feel like reviewing then review what you want and if you have a idea of something you want me to wraigte abaut in this story then ill see what i can do but dont ekpect mutch XD

clumsywraighter over and out


End file.
